


Tower Of Strength

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky Gabriel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everybody is okay in the end, Gabriel Can Be A Brat, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Gabriel (Supernatural), difficult birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gabriel is nearly due to give birth to his and Sam’s triplets.The way everyone is treating him as if he’s made of china is infuriating, especially since he’s survived hardships they’ve never known of.He can do this without being mollycoddled.But when it’s time to bring his kids into the world, he finds that it’s not so bad to have your family around you after all.





	Tower Of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> No angels, hunters, or nephilim were harmed in this story.
> 
> Everybody is okay at the end.
> 
> :)

The sound of a door slamming was quickly followed by Sam storming into the library.

The younger Winchester looked torn between being furious and distraught; his eyes were red, tears brimming but being defiantly held back.

Dean and Cas, in the middle of unpacking a collection of books sent them by another hunter, came immediately to their feet.

“Sam?”

“Is it Gabriel?” Cas was already rushing past him, heading back the way Sam had come, but the hunter caught his arm to stop him.

“He’s okay,” he said. “Being a total ass, but okay.”

He winced at referring to Cas’s brother like that, in front of him, but then figured he had the right. Gabriel was Cas’s older sibling; but he was Sam’s...mate, boyfriend, lover, whatever you wanted to call it.

Gabriel had just referred to him as being a suffocating, over protective, irritating little mud monkey, and ruminated loudly on what state he must have been in to ever hook up with a Winchester.

Cas frowned, but didn’t say anything to chide Sam; Sam figured he’d been raised by Gabriel for a while and probably knew how hard it was to be around him, sometimes.

“You get in a fight?” Dean, astute as always, was standing there, not judging, ready to move in or back off, whatever Sam needed.

Sam shrugged. All he wanted was for Gabriel to start acting like a pregnant person, a person carrying triplets, _Sam’s_ triplets, who was probably a month at most from giving birth.

And even that date was unpredictable since you couldn’t tell with angels in male vessels.

Though he said none of this, Cas seemed to hear all of it and started back again for Sam and Gabriel’s room.

“I’ll speak to him.”

And again, Sam found himself grabbing Cas’s arm. “Cas, please, this is between…”

“All of us,” Cas said, firmly. “Sam, he can’t be upset this far into his pregnancy.”

“Cas,” Dean said, warningly, but the angel persisted. “And neither can you. Gabriel always thinks he knows best, he always has to have the last word in any argument, and he will never admit when he’s wrong. Not unlike someone else we both know.”

He cocked an eyebrow at Dean, and it had the desired effect. Dean sputtered, looking outraged, and Sam chuckled.

A few tears did fall, but he didn’t mind them, and squeezed Cas’s arm warmly.

“He’s not wrong,” he said, to Dean, who was looking the look of betrayed boyfriends and brothers everywhere when their partner and sibling choose to join forces against them. “But, Cas, please…”

Cas nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

Once he was gone, Dean steered his brother into a chair, and fetched them both a glass of whiskey.

“He’s on the couch tonight,” he said, sitting down next to Sam.

Sam grinned and shook his head. “You trying to kick Cas to the couch. $50 bucks says I find you standing in the hall with a blanket and a spare pillow.”

Dean shrugged, but didn’t deny it. “You knew this was gonna get hard, Sammy.”

Yeah, yeah, he had, but he had thought that Gabriel would put the safety of their kids before still trying to be an archangel.

Gabriel still was, of course, just with his Grace mostly occupied with guiding his body through its pregnancy, but Sam knew if their roles were reversed he would have quit hunting, and running and be doing everything he could to take things easy.

Gabriel on the other hand, was being…. Gabriel.

The lights in the bunker flickered, a sudden brief disturbance, and then settled. 

A few moments later, Cas came out, looking a little ruffled around the edges, but otherwise satisfied.

He patted Sam’s shoulder. “He’s asking for you.”

Sam nodded, and hurried back, leaving Cas to Dean, and went into their room, closing the door behind him.

++

The thing was, that Gabriel had done this before.

He wasn’t going to flaunt that fact in front of Sam, but didn’t they all have a back catalogue?

Okay, maybe his involved more variety than most, but then he was older than everybody in the damn bunker, Cas included, and he hadn’t been as snooty as his brethren.

Okay, it was his first time in a human vessel.

Okay, maybe it was his first time with triplets.

But he’d survived years of torment at the hands of Asmodeus, things he didn’t like to think of, yet everybody was treating him like he was going to break in two at the first contraction.

He wasn’t.

Even before that demonic son of a bitch, he’d held battles for Heaven that would have turned Sam’s hair white, and made even the worst conflict on Earth seem like a child’s playground spat.

But somehow all of that was getting swept aside because he was now too fat around the middle for even Sam to hug, and he’d developed a really annoying problem with flatulence.

That had been funny at first, to see Dean turn green and flee the room, but now was just plain pissing him off.

No matter what, though, he was still _him_ , and he could make it through a birth.

It was just a case of convincing everybody else.

++

And in his defence, Gabriel believed that.

After his, uh, talk with Cas, he’d done his best to try and see the situation from Sam’s point of view.

This was his first pregnancy, and he loved Gabriel and he loved the children, their children, he was carrying, but it was impossible for a human not to look at this from a human perspective.

Lots of things went wrong in pregnancy. Lots of things _didn’t_ , but they were all Winchesters, and they all knew that fate generally seemed to have it in for them at every opportunity.

Just because Gabriel was _Gabriel_ , and in the bunker, and with them, didn’t mean all Sam’s fears would be magically allayed.

So Gabriel had tried, but really had felt he was humouring all of them until a sharp pain like he’d been stabbed through the gut, and he felt his pyjama pants (the only things he felt comfy in, even though he had to spare a little Grace to adapt them) were suddenly sodden and clinging.

Lucky for him Jack had been there, in the kitchen, when it happened. He’d been about to show the kid the proper way to make eggy toast, since Sam was elsewhere, and Jack was suddenly looking at him in horror.

Gabriel turned off the cooker, and waved Jack to the door.

“Get get Sam,” he said. “And my brother.”

Jack ran.

Gabriel rubbed at the bottom of his back, pressing in, finding it alleviated the pain just like last time.

Not that this would be just like last time, since he wasn’t giving birth to a multi legged horse (something he was really grateful for given his current form) but the old tricks were adaptable and still worked.

He had this.

++

“I fucking hate this!’

Gabriel’s scream rocked the room, shattering anything breakable; only Cas’s protective shield of Grace, thrown up around them, stopped any of them being hit by pieces of wood or glass.

“I think we know,” he said, and dabbed at Gabriel’s forehead with a damp cloth.

This…. This was not how it was supposed to go. He’d expected a few labour pains and then boom, three happy squeally but frankly amazing little nephilim would pop into the world and that would be that.

He’d been trying to get with the popping part for almost four hours and the little buggers weren’t budging.

“I’m gonna reach in there and yank them out,” Gabriel threatened, panting as another contraction had him writhing with the pain.

“No, you’re not,” Cas said, and looked to Mary who was checking his brother’s dilation.

“Definitely wide enough,” she said, and Gabriel tried to remember that was his mother in law, and Sam probably wouldn’t appreciate him turning her into anything. Not that he had the energy for it right now.

“I know,” he said, and was proud of himself for not sounding as bitchy as he felt. “They’re not moving!”

Mary took his hand, and set it to rest on his stomach. 

“They are moving,” she said. “They’re okay, and they’re doing everything they need to do. But these things don’t run like clockwork, honey. Your babies will show up when they’re ready.”

Gabriel yelped as the next contraction felt like he was being cut in two. Cas was suddenly crouched between his legs and then nodded up at Mary.

“I think they’re ready.”

He came back up to Gabriel and held out his hand to his brother.

Gabriel didn’t hesitate. He took hold of Cas’s hand, and squeezed it, and pulled his brother in a little closer as Mary told him to push.

++

“Look what you did, little brother.”

Dean kept his voice low, staring at the big crib they’d put in the nursery, now, finally occupied by two boys and a girl.

They had snuggled into each other, and were fast asleep, oblivious to being watched.

“I didn’t do much,” Sam said. He was still awed that he was now, finally, a parent. Their family was bigger by three, and they were all safe and happy and okay, and none of those were things he’d ever thought to have.

“True,” Dean teased, and Sam nudged him. But then his brother turned serious. “This is where your work starts, Sam. Let me tell you, midnight feedings, diaper changes, teaching them what to eat, what not to eat, getting them to walk, to read.”

Sam grinned at his brother. “Just as well I’ve got an expert to help me out with all that.”

Dean shrugged, his cheeks pinking up, but Sam tackled him into a hug and pulled Dean in against him.

“You’re gonna be the best uncle ever, Dean.”

“Not if you snap my damn neck, Sasquatch. It’s my boyfriend who’s the angel, get off.”

++

“Yeah, yeah, enough. Save your juice,”

Gabriel, not unkindly, swatted Cas away, and watched with concern as he sagged into the chair by the bed.

He’d given too much of himself to help Gabriel get over a long, difficult labour, and Gabriel could see an archangel top up in the seraph’s future, but he knew Cas would be okay for a while.

Still aching, Gabriel pushed himself up a little further in bed, and then grinned at his brother.

In this very bunker were three gorgeous little nephilim. His kids. His and Sam’s. With the bravest little angel in the universe as an uncle.

Also, the most annoying possessor of freckles and a love of stupid old cars, and if either of those traits somehow made it into his kids, he’d have to go find something to smite.

“Excuse you,” Cas said, and Gabriel had the decency to look ashamed when Cas glared at him. “I love his freckles, and his dedication to our car.”

“There’s nothing about him you don’t love,” Gabriel said. “Cos you’re also the sappiest angel I’ve even known.”

“As if you don’t feel the same about Sam.”

Gabriel folded his arms, sulkily. Yeah, okay, so both Winchester brothers had that something about them to charm a couple of angels too idiotic to know when they were in over their heads.

“You’re next,” Gabriel said, pointing meaningfully at Cas’s stomach.

He chuckled when Cas lost a few shades of colour. “Gabriel, I don’t think…”

“Good,” Gabriel said. “Thinking just gets in the way of it. Just flaunt that ass at your hunter and let things take their course.”

And then, nine months or so from now, Gabriel would be the one helping Cas thought the most amazing, most rewarding thing he knew the angel would even experience.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
